the_return_of_nerullfandomcom-20200213-history
Osben Ultorin Character Sheet
'Osben Ultorin the Half-Elf' Male Half-Elf Ranger 3 Lawful Evil 'Total Hit Points: 21' Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 16 = 10 +4 shirt +2 dexterity Touch AC: 12 Flat-footed: 14 Initiative modifier: +2 = +2 dexterity Fortitude save: +4 = 3 base +1 constitution Reflex save: +5 = 3 base +2 dexterity Will save: +2 = 1 base -1 wisdom +2 will Attack (handheld): +4 = 3 base +2 strength -1 reckless Attack (unarmed): +4 = 3 base +2 strength -1 reckless Attack (missile): +5 = 3 base +2 dexterity Grapple check: +5 = 3 base +2 strength Light load:' 66 lb. or less' Medium load: '67-133 lb.' Heavy load: '134-200 lb.' Lift over head: '200 lb.' Lift off ground: '400 lb.' Push or drag: '1000 lb.' Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven : Dagger crit 19-20/x2, range inc 10 ft., 1 lb., light, piercing : Longsword crit 19-20/x2 4 lb, one-handed, slashing : Shortbow crit x3, range inc. 60 ft., 2 lb., piercing : Chain shirt +4 AC; max dex +4; check penalty -2; 25 lb. 'Feats:' : Combat Reflexes ''' : '''Endurance to rangers : Iron Will ''' : '''Track to rangers : Two-Weapon Fighting two-weapon track 'Traits:' : Reckless 'Skills:' : Appraise Int 1 = +1 ' : '''Balance Dex* 2 = +2 ' : 'Bluff Cha 1 = +1 ' : 'Climb Str* 5 = +2 +3 ' : 'Concentration Con 1 = +1 ' : 'Craft_1 Int 1 = +1 ' : 'Craft_2 Int 1 = +1 ' : 'Craft_3 Int 1 = +1 ' : '''Diplomacy Cha 3 = +1 +2 half-elf : Disguise Cha 1 = +1 ' : '''Escape Artist Dex* 2 = +2 ' : 'Forgery Int 1 = +1 ' : '''Gather Information Cha 5 = +1 +2 +2 half-elf : Handle Animal Cha 2 = +1 +1 ' : '''Heal Wis 5 = -1 +6 ' : 'Hide Dex* 7 = +2 +5 ' : 'Intimidate Cha 1 = +1 ' : 'Jump Str* 5 = +2 +3 ' : '''Listen Wis 4 = -1 +4 +1 half-elf : Move Silently Dex* 2 = +2 ' : '''Perform_1 Cha 1 = +1 ' : 'Perform_2 Cha 1 = +1 ' : 'Perform_3 Cha 1 = +1 ' : 'Perform_4 Cha 1 = +1 ' : 'Perform_5 Cha 1 = +1 ' : 'Ride Dex 6 = +2 +4 ' : '''Search Int 8 = +1 +6 +1 half-elf : Sense Motive Wis -1 = -1 ''' : '''Spot Wis 1 = -1 +1 +1 half-elf : Survival Wis 1 = -1 +2 ' : '''Swim Str** 5 = +2 +3 ' : 'Use Rope Dex 4 = +2 +2 ' '''* = check penalty for wearing armor Search >=5 ranks gives +2 on survival checks while tracking. Reckless trait: +1 on all melee damage rolls. Your wisdom is too low to use ranger magic. Half-Elf: : Immune to magical sleep : +2 racial bonus on saves vs. enchantments : Low-light vision (darkvision if half-drow) : +1 racial bonus on listen, search, and spot checks : +2 racial bonus on diplomacy and gather information checks Ranger: Favored enemies Track as bonus feat (already included) Combat Style Endurance Wild empathy (roll level + charisma bonus) Endurance (level 3) Animal Companion (level 4) Woodland Stride (level 7) Swift Tracker (level 8) Evasion (level 9) Camouflage (level 13) Hide in Plain Sight (level 17) Favored Enemies: Monstrous Humanoids +2 This ranger chose the two-weapon combat track. Class HP rolled ' '''Level 1: Ranger 8 ' 'Level 2: Ranger 5 ' 'Level 3: Ranger 5 ' '''Osben Ultorin's Equipment: 32 lb' Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above)' 9 lb 'Arrows (quiver of 20) x3' 2 lb 'Caltrops' 2 lb 'Lantern (hooded)' 1 lb 'Pouch x1' 4 lb 'Rations (1 day) x4' Signet ring _____ 50 lb 'Total' ' '